Horoscopes
by Anorexia
Summary: [Request. Oneshot. InoxShikamaru.] She inhaled then exhaled deeply. 'There is no way we can be perfectly matched together...It's not like Shikamaru's that bad....he's just lazy, a jerk, and clueless to everything around him.'


Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes - Another InoxShikamaru...I can't believe I've now written three stories with her being the main character. Anywho, I wanted to write a story where Horoscopes played a big piece in the fanfiction, and since the requester didn't say much about what she wanted, I thought this would be a good time. So, _ino-chanlove_ enjoy your request.

* * *

It was another slow day at the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino had been there since nine and in her six hours of work, only three people had stopped by. The night mission she was going to start that night didn't begin until seven and the clock barely hit five after three. 

She yawned loudly and stared blankly at all the beautiful flowers surrounding her. Waiting for customers grew boring and to entertain herself she picked up a magazine full of horoscopes. Ino had never been one for horoscopes and didn't believe what they said. It was just a brainwashing idea. Flipping to her horoscope, Libra, Ino read what was in store for her in the current month of July;

_"Your energy is perfect for long talks with the people you get along with best. You might learn some amazing new things if you open your ears and let others really go off for a while."_

Once she was finished reading, she scoffed. The horoscope hadn't made that much sense to her. She already did what the horoscope was telling her to do, she listened often and was always willing to let me people go off. Ino continued to study the Libra page, decked out in Libra's color and things that attracted a Libra, she wasn't much entertained until she glanced at the right hand corner of the page - **Calculate your love! (pg 109)**

It was cheesy no doubt but Ino was bored and slightly interested enough to find out what love had in store for her. She flipped to page 109, found her horoscope and then debated for a moment on who she'd try to calculate her love with.

"Like it really matters...it's not like I'm serious about this." Ino muttered under her breath and racked her brain for the first male to come to mind. "Shikamaru..."

She found Shikamaru's horoscope, Virgo, and calculated the two together.

" _Virgo and Libra both appreciate superficial pleasures. Practicality and pleasure are important to both Signs, and they compliment one another in many ways. Virgo appreciates Libra's charm and diplomacy, and Libra can even things out when Virgo doesn't get their way. Libra appreciates the Virgo love of order and the tangible rewards that come with it. Additionally, Libra and Virgo are willing and able to see the different sides of an argument, and together they make decisions only after examining the facts. _

_Virgo is an excellent communicator, analyst and thinker. These partners share a love of good, honest conversation and exquisite taste. Libra, especially, is about balance, and both partners share pleasing personalities and a strong desire for balance. Together, they bring culture and beauty to the world around them. Libra can be lazy, and both partners may be seen as snobs: Virgo with their high expectations and Libra guilty of an intellectual superiority complex. _

_In this relationship, Libra will steer their direction. Virgo is complacent and easy-going, and Libra can be a gentle, guiding force without crossing the line into domination. Libra's indecision may irritate Virgo, but Libra is skilled at seeing all sides of a problem, and is often able to sympathize with Virgo's decisions. If Libra can be the initiator in the relationship, Virgo is adaptable enough to keep their projects going. _

_What's the best aspect of the Virgo-Libra relationship? It's their shared love of structure and art. Aesthetics are important to both partners, and they share a love of the finer things in life. Their similar tastes and loves make theirs a relationship of great balance_. "

"No way!" Ino shrieked out. "Shikamaru and I...calm down, it's just for fun. You'll never actually date him...The horoscope is wrong in so many areas anyway!" She inhaled then exhaled deeply. "There is no way we can be perfectly matched together..." Ino re-read the horoscope three more times just to make sure that she didn't miss anything. "It's not like Shikamaru's that bad...he's just lazy, a jerk, and clueless to everything around him." She pulled back a few loose strands of hair.

_Their similar tastes and loves make theirs a relationship of great balance._

The bell on the door to the flower shop rang.

"Yamanaka flowe--- oh, it's just you."She said dully when she looked up.

"Yeah, it's just me..." Shikamaru said blandly to match Ino's tone. "Asuma-Sensei told me to come get you for the mission."

She excused herself and left the room to go get her pack, when she returned, Shikamaru was hunched over and reading her horoscope magazine.

"You must have been really bored if you were reading up on how our relationship would be."

Ino glared at him and snatched the magazine away. "Who asked you?!"

Shikamaru yawned and headed towards the door. "Forget it."

Closing the magazine and putting it carefully back in the pile, Ino smiled. Perhaps being matched with Shikamaru wasn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

Author's notes - I really hate the ending to it. It took me forever to figure out exactly _how_ it was even going to get to the part with the horoscopes...InoxShikamaru is not my thing... 

Horoscope information came from quizilla dot com.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
